The present invention relates to a method and a device for securing data transfers. It applies, in particular, to the transmission of mail, bills, legal or accounting documents.
Hybrid, electronic and postal, methods are known, which comprise a step for the sending of an electronic mail with the provision of a postal address of the recipient, the postal organization printing this mail and routing its printed version via traditional postal means, with delivery by hand and signing, by the recipient, of a receipt notification.
Also known are so-called secure electronic mail transmission methods which implement, at both sender and recipient levels, an electronic signature, for example an electronic signature conforming to the public key infrastructure PKI (Public Key Infrastructure).
These methods and devices do not allow assessment of the quality of                the probative value of the identity of the correspondents;        the probative value of the legal signature,        the probative value of the content with required mentions,        the probative value of the true and lasting archiving,        the probative value of the integrity and of the reception of the transmissions,        the probative value of the reads by computer,        the guarantee of security of the personal trust attributes,        the guarantee of confidentiality/of the secrecy of the correspondence objects and/or        the guarantee of interoperability between the service providers: composition/archiving/transfer.        
Also known is the document FR 06 04107 which describes a method for securing data transfers which implements a value assessment of at least one attribute of transmission of a document according to at least one of the following elements: a means of identifying the recipient, a possible correspondence anomaly and an element supplied by the recipient during a step for registration with an electronic document transmission service.
This method therefore does not make it possible to assess the quality of:                the probative value of the legal signature,        the probative value of the content and of required mentions,        the probative value of the true and lasting archiving,        the probative value of the integrity and of the reception of the transmissions,        the probative value of the reads by computer,        the guarantee of security of the personal trust attributes,        the guarantee of confidentiality/secrecy of the correspondence objects, and/or        the guarantee of interoperability between the service providers: composition/archiving/transfer.        